This project deals with the study of visual physiology in patients with retinal disorders. Emphasis will be placed on evaluation of those conditions which are hereditary, present problems in differential diagnosis, or which may afford important information regarding the physiology and pathology of the retina. Our principal aim is to identify the nature and locus of the functional disturbance in these anomalies through the use of investigative techniques which examine selectively various stages of the visual pathway. To this end, we plan to employ such objective methods as fundus reflectometry, electroretinography, electro-oculography and recording of evoked cortical potentials, as well as psychophysical procedures (dark adaptometry, color vision tests, spectral sensitivity measurements, etc.). Our ultimate objectives are to provide a sound physiological basis for the diagnosis, prognosis and treatment of retinal disorders, and to provide a better understanding of the genetic defects causing heritable diseases of the retina.